Realizations of a Flame Haze
by Luna's Palimpsest
Summary: ShanaxYuji She’s confused. She’s got it all messed up. The culprit? The very tricky four-letter-word: love.


**Luna's Notes****: Halooo people of ff(dot)net! This is my very first official fanfic! (Hooray!) However, I'm just a newbie here and I'm still on the process of learning the rules and style of this site so if you wouldn't mind, please bear with my improficiencies. Anyways, I have really been hooked on watching Shakugan no Shana and Shakugan no Shana II (although I haven't still finished watching the first anime series due to some unfortunate events) and I have to admit it, I've been infected by the Shakugan no Shana syndrome! Hehe…and due to my passion for the cutest anime character ever, Shana, and her feelings for Yuji, I've decided to make a fanfic expressing Shana's thoughts about Yuji. Anyhow, this is a one-shot, in Shana's point of view.**

**I sincerely apologize for grammatical errors.**

**Summary****: [ShanaxYuji] She's confused. She's got it all messed up. The culprit? The very tricky four-letter-word: love.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Shakugan no Shana and its characters.**

**-**

**Realizations of a Flame Haze**

**-**

"_Infinite time stops its heartbeat, and people are soundlessly consumed by fire. Not a single soul notices as the world becomes dislocated, and is engulfed in the flames of the Crimson Realm."_

_- Alastor_

**-**

**-**

I hate it when I do nothing…

When Misaki isn't under any attacks…

When Tomogaras and Rinnes take their break…

When I sit here in this stupid swing…

When the sky is tinted with shades of sunset…

When the scenery is suitable for me to think…

Very suitable for me to think about _him_…

Sigh.

"Is something the matter?"

I was brought back to reality by Alastor.

"Iie. I'm just thinking about something…" I responded.

"About something or about the Mistes?"

Damn. I hate it when Alastor uses his wits.

I let out another sigh and gazed at the setting sun.

"I'm really confused Alastor…I really can't understand myself…"

"Hmm…that's really confusing."

Confusing…yes it's true. I've really been acting weird these past days. And I'm very aware of it. Every time I see_ him_ with any other girls, I get jealous, especially when Yoshida gets any closer to _him_. Every time I see _him_, I feel this warm feeling inside of me. I think about _him_ every time. I even forgot to buy melon bread last day because my mind is full of _him_. I'm really perplexed. I can't deduce this new feeling.

"Shana!"

That voice…

I can feel my heart beating oddly fast.

My head quickly turned to look at _him_.

"Yuji…"

He stopped in front of me.

"Where have you been?"

Those silky brown locks…

"I thought you already left me…"

And those eternal cerulean eyes…

"…where are we going to train?"

I can stare at him forever…

"Shana?"

And I will never be bored by just looking at him…

"Oi, Shana?"

Yuji…

"Shana?!"

Again, for the second time, I was cut from my reverie. I quickly composed myself, hoping that it could regain my composure as the feared Flame-Haired Fiery-Eyed Hunter…though it only made me look funny.

Yuji laughed at my reaction.

My eyes widened and a blush crept on my cheeks when I realized how stupid I just looked like. I was, obviously staring at him…He's probably thinking that I'm ogling at him. The hell…what am I doing?

"Urusai, urusai, urusai!"

I stood up from the swing and walked past the laughing Yuji. I know it's funny but he doesn't need to rub it on my face.

"Chotto…matte…Sha…na!" he uttered between laughs and ran after me while trying to stop his stupid laughs.

I bit my lower lip and increased my pace. I need to be alone…

"Shana! Chotto matte! How about the training for today?!"

I stopped in my tracks. I really hate this day…

"We are not going to train for today."

"Huh? But why?"

"Because…I don't feel so…" I clenched my fists and courageously faced him with hard eyes. "So would you stop chasing after me because it's so annoying?!!!"

Yuji was taken aback by my outburst.

I quickly hurled around and ran away before I get too guilty for shouting at Yuji.

I must not feel guilty…

I must not think about him…

I must not…

My feet gradually slowed down.

Not again…

Oh damn it…

…I can feel the guilt…

**-**

I entered a convenience store to buy some melon bread. At least melon bread could make my day great.

I walked past several goods until I reached the bread section.

At last! I've spotted it! My savior!

I wholeheartedly grabbed three melon breads and headed to the counter.

"That would be 120 yen ma'am."

I gave the cashier the right amount of cash and left the store.

Maybe this day would be better than yesterday…

I shouldn't bother myself with Yuji…

I pulled out a smile and opened a melon bread. And at last, my taste buds finally met the sweet taste of this heavenly bread. Mmm…this day should be great.

"Shana-chan?"

I turned around to see Yuji's mother, Chigusa, waving at me with that warm smile on her face.

"Ahh…Chigusa…"

She caught up with me and I offered her one of my best smiles. We then started walking together.

"You seem to skip training today with Yu-chan."

"Hai…I'm just not feeling well…"

Chigusa nodded with contemplation. She's such a wise woman…

Maybe I could ask her about my condition…She may have the answers for these questions in my head.

I held down my half-eaten melon bread and started.

"Uhm…Chigusa?"

"Hai?"

I lifted my gaze to look at her.

"In what state could you possibly be if you feel very uncertain of yourself? When you create new and disturbing feelings…when you think of somebody even if you don't want yourself to think about him…when you feel warmth every time he's near…when you wish you can just see him every time? Do you know what that feeling is?"

Chigusa seemed to be a tad bit startled by my question or maybe due to my fast talking, I'm not very certain. But she quickly made a warm smile and gazed at the falling cherry blossoms around us.

"When one experiences those symptoms, he or she must be in love…"

**-**

In love…

What does love supposed to mean?

"Sato! Read the first passage on page 205."

"Hai!" Sato stood up and read the passage. "Love is a state where in a person feels tender affection for somebody such as a close relative or friend, or for something such as a place, an ideal, or an animal."

"Domo, you may take your seat."

Sato obliged.

"So class, love is a very broad word. In psychology, there are many definitions of that word. Now, let us know the other meaning of love. Sakai, please read the second passage."

"Uh…Hai."

Yuji stood up from his seat and began reading.

"Love is a state wherein an individual experiences romantic emotions towards another person. It is when you start to develop new feelings and adore a person. When one is in love, he or she may experience euphoria when the one he or she loves is with him or her; or may feel longing if the one he or she loves is out of his or her sight…"

"Very well Sakai, you may now be seated."

Experience euphoria when he's with you…

Feel longing if he's out of sight…

That's exactly the feeling I've been experiencing!

**-**

"So where's Hirai-san?" Ike asked as he opened his bento.

Yuji put down his chopsticks and stared down at the food Yoshida had prepared for him.

Yoshida made a concerned look at him.

"I…I don't know…"

**-**

It's really peaceful here in the rooftop…that's why I like it here.

The gentle breeze played with my locks but I do not care much. In fact, I'm kinda starting to enjoy this feeling…

I finally feel free…

"Alastor…"

"Hmm?"

I looked up the clear blue sky and caught the sight of birds flying freely in the azure firmament.

It's only now that I've appreciated birds…

They share the same feeling with me…

"I think I finally know why I'm feeling this way…"

**-**

Yuji was lying on his bed…he had laid there for two hours already yet sleep doesn't seem to approach him. He had been thinking about her since yesterday.

'Is she still mad at me?' Yuji thought.

He heaved a sigh and rolled around…only to be greeted by the standing figure of the person who had caused his difficulty in sleeping.

His astonished cerulean eyes met calm red ones…

"Shana…"

He quickly stood up from his bed and stared at the girl with red-hair and burning eyes standing before him.

"Yuji…let's train."

Yuji can't help but to let a smile and nod.

"Hai!"

**-**

"Fuzetsu!"

And time stood still.

Oh, how I missed training with him.

"HYAAH!"

Punch.

…_when you experience longing everytime he's out of sight…_

Dodge.

…_when you experience euphoria everytime he's near…_

Kick.

…_when you experience those symptoms…_

"AAAH!"

Thump.

The hell…I've been hit.

"Shana! I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"Shana, presence of mind. The Mistes had hit you." Alastor uttered.

Yuji approached me and offered his hand.

"Shana…Gomen."

I took his hand and got to my feet.

I could feel the flame inside me burn even hotter.

"It's alright…" I responded.

Well…not really…I would not let such incident pass up so quickly.

I grinned malevolently and clutched the wooden sword tight.

"KYAA!!!"

…_you must be in love…_

"WAAAHH!!! Shana! Please spare me!"

I'm in love with Sakai Yuji!

"AAAHHHH!!! SHANA!!!"

*****The End*****

**-**

**Luna's Notes****: Alright! I've finally finished my first fic! Note: this is my own version of how Shana had come up with the conclusion that she's indeed in love with Yuji. (I actually haven't watched that episode *****sobs*****) Anyhow…I would like to thank you guys for reading. Let's support the YujixShana tandem! I hope there would be a third installment of SnS. I'm really dying to know if there is an official announcement of SnS's third season. Well, anyways I hope you guys enjoyed reading. Please don't forget to drop a review! So long!**

**~*Luna*~**


End file.
